Kawahira Ramen
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: "HE'S the reason why we've been eating ramen for dinner everyday, kora?" (AU R27)


**Kawahira Ramen**

"HE'S the reason why we've been eating ramen for dinner everyday, kora?" (AU R27)

* * *

"What should I cook for dinner?" Luce asked over the racket her housemates had garnered from watching the latest Italian football game.

"Don't worry," Reborn waved as he stared intently at the television, "I already handled dinner."

Colonello groaned from the loveseat and Lal Mirch snorted beside him. "Let me guess, ramen again?" Lal Mirch remarked sarcastically. Viper, though generally silent, continued, "I would bet all my money that it wouldn't be just any ramen, but Kawahira Ramen?"

A snort escaped Verde as he looked up from his computer, "Astute observation, Viper. Kawahira Ramen, again. This makes it the sixth time in a row we've had it for dinner."

"Yo, guys," Skull shouted as he dried his wet hair with a towel, "What's for dinner!" His boisterous voice caused all the football watchers to hush him dramatically.

"You'd be surprised to hear," Fon drawled from his seat next to Reborn, "Kawahira Ramen."

Skull laughed as if Fon had told the funniest joke of the century, "Yeah no really, Luce what's cookin' good lookin'?" Luce giggled in response, "It appears that Reborn wants to treat us out. Again. He ordered us Kawahira Ramen."

Skull's face immediately fell. "Again?" he whined. He then tugged on Luce's apron, "Why can't you cook something anyways?"

The room seemed to drop ten degrees as Reborn twisted to face Skull. "Do you have something to say, lackey?" his voice was dangerous and left no room for question. "Because the last time I remembered you had a witty comment, you ended up with a broken arm. We don't want the same to happen do we?"

Skull whimpered and hid behind his towel and Luce.

"Oh geez leave Skull alone," Luce snorted with laughter, "We all know you just want to see the delivery guy again!"

Colonello shot up with a large grin on his face, "Kora, does the great Reborn have a crush!"

Reborn tilted his gaze and his fedora left a menacing shadow across his face, "Say that again and I will punch you so hard you'd think death would be kinder."

Skull, gaining more courage through Colonello, exclaimed, "Wait Fon, doesn't your niece work at Kawahira Ramen as the delivery guy? Don't tell me—" A pillow to his face knocked him to the floor promptly.

"Try again," came Verde's monotonous voice.

"Maybe," Lal Mirch smirked as she stood and leisurely walked towards the door. A slight mumbling was heard behind it, and she opened it to reveal a small brunette who's back was facing the door.

The room was silent as the boy has yet to realize the door was open.

"…My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna! You must be Reborn and really like our ramen and I really like yo— no-no, maybe something like you must be Reborn and I know because I always deliver your order? That sounds creepy—" He turned around to see eight other people staring at him.

"Hiieeee!" his doe like eyes widened and he stumbled, barely catching the food he was holding.

"Hello," he swallowed, feeling extremely nervous, "My name is Tsunayoshi, and you are not Reborn, but I think I have your order?"

"HE'S the reason why we've been eating ramen for dinner everyday, kora?" Colonello blurted. A pillow sailed across the living room and he too was promptly knocked onto the floor.

Lal Mirch slammed the door shut, a loud "hiee" echoed behind her. "Let's do this again, shall we? Reborn get over here," she demanded as she let go of the door handle, "And the rest of you, shut up."

Verde snorted from his laptop, "The percentage that the boy returns your feelings is 96.4 percent, the remaining 3.6 is hoping he didn't run away terrified from the rest of us."

"See," Luce gestured softly, "Even Verde is supporting you, Reborn. Fighting!" She put her hands into fists and waved them excitedly.

Reborn sighed as he got up and walked to the door. He swung the door open and cleared his throat when he saw the brunette was still there.

Tsuna, who had been cowering behind the cartons of ramen, peeked to the side of it and it took all of Reborn's willpower not to touch the soft fluffs of his hair. "Oh, it's you—hi Reborn, uh, I mean hello, I don't know your name?" Tsuna stuttered out.

Reborn smirked, why, the brunette was much cuter than he thought.

"They say the third times the charm," then Reborn shut the door once more.

The doorbell rang and Reborn chuckled at the situation. Who would have thought the small brunette would be actually quite interesting?

Reborn opened the door with an expected look on his face.

"Hello! I have a delivery from Kawahira Ramen, for," Tsuna pretended to look down at the receipt with a shy smile, "For one Reborn Sinclair?"

"Oh?" Reborn stepped out and shut the door behind him to the dismay of his housemates.

"Just for good measure, you know precautions and such," Reborn continued smugly, "You are?"

"My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna or whatever you want—" Tsuna said almost dreamily. Though, when he realized what he said, his expressive eyes widened once more. "I-I mean," he blushed, "You can call me just Tsuna, if you want that is."

"Well, 'Just Tsuna', I think you gave me the wrong order," Reborn purred as he leaned into the younger delivery guy.

Tsuna furrowed his brows together, not quite sure what Reborn had meant. "You mean you didn't order the miso ramen, pork ramen, vegetable ramen—"

The door opened to show that the rest of Reborn's housemates leaning upon it. Lal Mirch, who had opened the door, quickly grabbed the bags in Tsuna's hands and replaced it with wads of money. "And that would be our order, thanks. Reborn, be sure to tip him," and the door slammed shut once again.

"Actually," Reborn added as he sidled up closer to him, "I'm pretty sure I ordered you."

If Tsuna could get any cuter as his face reddened, Reborn was sure he would keep the boy all to himself. "I-I don't think that's quite allowed," Tsuna stammered.

"How disappointing," Reborn frowned as he quickly pulled back, "Whatever shall we do? I can't let you leave without completing your order, because I am oh so very unsatisfied." He thought of adding a small pout, but he knew Tsuna was already close to the edge of exploding.

The blush on Tsuna's face seemed to wane, and a calculated and charming grin replaced it instead. "I can think of a compromise," his suave personality was quite cute, Reborn admitted, "Maybe I can leave you my number and a promise for a date this Friday?"

A predatory smile graced Reborn's face, "That sounds quite satisfactory."

Reborn then leaned in once more, and his hot breath brushed across Tsuna's face as he whispered, "Here's your tip," then pecked him softly on Tsuna's unsuspecting lips and slipped a piece of paper into Tsuna's pocket.

Reborn strolled back into the house smirking as his fedora shaded his dancing eyes.

Outside, Tsuna wondered if this was how all Italians tipped, or that he just lucked out that someone as cute as Reborn was the one to tip him.

* * *

 **Extra 01**

Tsuna walked into Kawahira Ramen feeling like he was on cloud nine as he clutched onto the paper Reborn had given him.

"Hello? Earth to Tsuna?" Haru snapped her fingers in front of her coworker's face. He had come back later than usual from his delivery and seemed to be in a dream like state. "What are you even holding?" she snatched the small piece of paper with her nimble fingers and twirled around as Tsuna tried to grab it back.

"Why do you have a phone number? Wait—this is the number of that guy who has been ordering eight bowls of ramen for like, six nights in a row!" she shrieked.

Tsuna blushed as Haru pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Don't tell me, you found yourself a sugar daddy?"

* * *

 **Extra 02**

Reborn strolled back into the house smirking as his fedora shaded his dancing eyes. He sat down at his usual seat at the dinner table where his fellow housemates were slurping on their ramen. He avoided their curious looks and opened up his plastic bowl of ramen and began to eat as well.

"Well," Luce prompted, "Don't just leave us in the dark!"

Reborn's chopsticks stopped at his lips and smugly replied, "We have a date this Friday."

Colonello laughed loudly and smacked Reborn on his back, "Kora, I always knew you would be wrapped around someone's finger one day!" Reborn pried the loud blonde's finger off him and resumed eating his ramen.

"Did you get his number?" came Fon's soft voice from across the table. A genial smile graced his face as Reborn choked.

Skull cackled as he saw the look of surprise on Reborn's face, "Don't tell me, after everything you still didn't get his number! Let me guess, you did something stupid like gave him your number, as if he didn't have it after the amount of ramen you had ordered—"

Reborn's snapped chopstick and murderous intent made him stop short.

Though Reborn would never admit it, the whole table knew that's exactly what Reborn had done.

* * *

 **Extra 03**

"So…" Haru's voice trailed off as she leaned into the small piece of paper.

"So…" I-Pin continued as she too leaned into look at the phone number.

"So…" Tsuna agreed as he joined the two girls. Their heads touched as the stared down at the seemingly innocent slip of paper.

The three of them were sitting down at one of the tables as the restaurant had finally closed.

"Why did he give you his number when you obviously had it?" Haru's questioned echoed what the trio had thought as well.

"Maybe he was so caught in the moment he forgot?" I-Pin interjected, but the question in her voice was still present.

"Does this mean I have to call him first?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

* * *

Okay so this lil ficlet was actually inspired by a tumblr post I saw? Someone had drawn a Free! comic where a character was actually a pizza delivery guy and someone else constantly ordered pizza just to see him! I don't watch Free! so I have no idea who was who and I can't seem to find that comic either but it led to whatever this turned out to be LOL. Anyways feel free to check out my other KHR R27 fic I'm writing, A Glass Shoe, which I should be writing instead of random one-shots, but oh well!


End file.
